Un nuevo comienzo
by Elena Gomez
Summary: esta en una historia tragica que enbuelbe a la gran santana junto con britt, rachel y quinn tienen una historia un tant dramatica ... q la disfruten
1. un suceso inesperado

**Un Nuevo Comienzo**

_Capitulo 1.-_

Era un día como cualquiera y como cada año después de la graduación de nuestras chicas del club Glee se hacía una fiesta donde asistían todos los que conformaban en ese entonces el club, asistían los profesores, compañeros, músicos y muy raramente la entrenadora Sylvester también asistía.

De hecho, Sue, no se perdía una sola de las reuniones pero esta vez la reunión era especial pues ya han pasado cinco años desde que se graduaron, Quinn y Rachel se comprometieron hace un año y la boda va a ser este día tan especial...

Mientras tanto en estos años las queridas Britt y Santana están felices, puesto que están viviendo juntas desde hace un par de años en un lindo departamento en el mismo edificio donde se van a mudar Quinn y Rachel después de la boda y así estarán las 4 juntas y felices con sus respectivas parejas.

-Por fin ya es el día–. Dijeron Quin y Rachel desde sus cuartos en casa de sus respectivos padres.

-Britt, por fin llego el día que Rachel y Quinn tanto desean–. Dijo Santana que se encontraba abrasando a la rubia.

-Emma, no puedo creer que por fin las chicas se vallan a casar–. Dijo el Prof. Schuester que se estaba levantando apenas de la cama.

-No puedo creer que ellas se vallan a casar, nunca me lo imagine–. Dijo Finn que estaba en su cuarto.

-Pues debes creerlo, Finn, porque la boda empieza en unas horas–. Le respondió Kurt que estaba de la mano de Blane.

-Ya es la hora–. Suspiro Rachel que se estaba mirando al espejo, admirando su vestido de novia.

-Sí, hija hoy es tu día–. Le respondieron sus padres.

Las horas transcurrían y todos estaban llegando al lugar donde se iba a celebrar la boda, llegaron con un poco más de tiempo, solo Santana y Britt aún no llegaban, las novias ya estaban listas cuando por fin llegaron Britt y Santana.

-Listo ya llegamos ya podemos empezar-. Dijo Santana dejando a Britt en una de las sillas de enfrente y ella se fue hacia el frente, lista para continuar con la ceremonia.

-Que ya entren las novias–. Dijo Mercedes.

La música empezó a sonar.

Quinn fue la primera en entrar, traía un bonito y largo vestido blanco y a su lado estaba su mamá quien la iba a entregar en el altar.

Detrás de ella venia Rachel que vestía un bonito y corto vestido blanco y de la mano de ella sus padres la guiaban para entregarla en el altar.

-¿Quién entrega a esta novia?–. Pregunto Santana dirigiéndose a Quinn y a su mamá.

-Yo lo haré–. Respondió la mamá de Quinn y enseguida la abrazó.

-¿Y quien entrega a esta novia?–. Dijo Santana dirigiéndose a Rachel

-Nosotros la entregamos–. Respondieron los padres al mismo tiempo. –cuídala mucho Quinn -.

-Claro que si señores–. Respondió con una sonrisa en su rostro y tomándola de las manos.

-Muy bien estamos aquí para celebrar la unión de estas dos chicas, Quinn y Rachel, que hoy están aquí para unir sus vidas ante ustedes y ante dios sobre todo, pero bueno para no andar con rodeos Rachel di tus votos-. Dijo Santana quien está al frente.

-Sé que no soy perfecta y que a veces puedo ser irritante, pero aquí te quiero decir a ti, Quinn, que no importa lo que pase yo siempre te amaré–. Dijo Rachel mirando a los ojos a su querida Quinn.

-Quinn di tus votos–. Dijo Santana.

-Yo sé que tampoco soy perfecta y que en el pasado te hice muchas cosas de las que hoy me arrepiento, pero ahora te digo que te amo y siempre te amaré pase lo que pase–. Dijo Quinn.

-Muy bien, ¿Quién tiene los anillos?–. Pregunto Santana.

-Yo los tengo-. Dijo Mercedes.

-Muy bien, Rachel repite lo siguiente, yo Rachel, prometo amarte y respetarte en la salud y la enfermedad hasta que la muerte nos separe–. Le indico Santana.

-Yo Rachel, prometo amarte y respetarte en la salud y la enfermedad hasta que la muerte nos separe–. Terminando de decir esto, Rachel agarró el anillo y se lo coloco a Quinn.

-Quinn te toca-. Dijo Santana.

-Yo Quinn, prometo amarte y respetarte en la salud y la enfermedad hasta que la muerte nos separe-. Y diciendo esto, Quinn le coloco el anillo a Rachel.

-Muy bien, por el poder que me confiere ser su amiga y la naturaleza yo las declaro mujer y mujer, pueden besarse–. Dijo Santana con un poco sorpresa pues no podía creer que hubiese aceptado hacer eso.

Tras esto las dos chicas se dieron un beso muy largo que tenían de fondo los aplausos de los que estaban presentes acompañándolas en ese día tan especial.

Ya en la fiesta no se pudieron contener a preguntarle a Santana que si les iba a decir a todos lo de su embarazo o lo iba dejar pasar para evitar responder.

Pero esto no sirvió ya que Britt no dejaba de tocarle el vientre y a Santana no le molestaba, al contrario le gustaba mucho que su amor estuviera así de feliz por su bebe, había sido una decisión difícil embarazarse por inseminación artificial.

-Oye, Santana, no pude evitar notar que Britt no deja de tocar y de poner su oído en tu vientre, ¿Qué pasa? ¿A caso estás embarazada?–. Pregunto Mercedes, pero al terminar estas palabras todos los presentes voltearon para ver que respondía.

-Bueno... Si estoy embarazada quería ocultarlo, pero veo que no es posible–. Respondió con un suspiro.

-¿Y cuantos meses tienes, Santana?–. Pregunto Kurt.

-Siete meses–. Le respondió Santana

-Pronto nacerá, espero que todo salga bien–. Dijo la entrenadora Sylvester, sorprendiendo a todos.

Después del interrogatorio hacia Santana, todos empezaron a disfrutar de la fiesta. Las novias empezaron a bailar, todos se estaban divirtiendo mucho fue un gran día hasta que, uno por uno se fue retirando al paso de la noche hasta que solo quedaron nuestras cuatro chicas Rachel, Quinn, Santana y Brittany.

Quienes un rato después también se fueron, para preparar el viaje de luna de miel, que seria en una de las casas de campo de la familia López dentro de dos días, suficiente tiempo para alistar todo.

Pasando esos dos días, se prepararon para conducir hacia su destino. Todo estaba listo, Britt se sentó en el asiento del conductor ya que ella conduciría, Rachel y Quinn se sentaron en la parte de atrás abrazadas y Santana en el asiento del copiloto.

Ya en carretera las recién casadas estaban dormidas en la parte de atrás abrazadas y Santana se desabrochó el cinturón para ponérselos a ellas...

-¡Santy! ¡Ponte el cinturón!–. Grito Brittany.

-Ok, ya les puse el cinturón a las chicas–. Respondió Santana sentándose en su lugar.

-Cásate conmigo Santy–. Dijo Britt de pronto.

-¿Qué?–. Dijo Santana sorprendida.

-Sí, yo quiero que te cases conmigo igual que Quinn y Rach–.

Pero cuando Santana le iba a responder. Sucedió lo peor... chocaron y Santana salió por el parabrisas recibiendo graves daños….

Continuara...

NOTA DE AUTOR: los personages de glee no me pertenecen asi como tampoco el guion en el que se baso esta historia que fue basada en un capitulo de la serie grey's anatomy

se aceptan comentarios de cualquier tipo


	2. que paso en nuestra vida

Meses atrás

Yo sabía que los meses que venían iban a ser exhaustos, los preparativos de la pedida de mano de Rachel era algo de lo que a quinn la tenía muy nerviosa no sabía cómo comenzar o como iban a reaccionar también sabía que en estos tiempos no es muy usual hacer eso pero también sabía que era algo que quería hacer

-por qué tengo que estar tan nerviosa ya no soy una niña – se recrimino quinn

En cuanto a santana y britt ya hacía un mes desde que fueron a una clínica de inseminación artificial y ya están esperando a su primer bebe cosa que a estas alturas en el primer mes a santana la tenía con las hormonas al máximo y andaba muy sentimental algo totalmente no santana

Cuando quinn llego a la casa de los Berry su novia Rachel quien la hiso pasar dándole un dulce beso para bajarle los nervios que se le notaban a simple vista para luego hacerla pasar a la sala donde ya se encontraban los señores Berry

Antes de que quinn llegara a pedir la mano de su novia Rachel ya le había dicho a sus padres a que se debía la visita de quinn a la casa y ante esto los señores Berry decidieron jugarles una pequeña broma a las chicas

Por otra parte britt fue de compras mientras santana estaba durmiendo un rato ya que ahora con el embarazo todo se le hacía mucho más pesado, britt estaba en el centro comercial y no pudo detener sus ganas de comprar ropita para él bebe, después de 2 horas de andar comprando cosas de bebe britt llego a el departamento de santana donde estaban viviendo ya desde hace un año y medio llena de bolsas y uno que otro peluche incluyendo un pato de peluche al entrar santana estaba sentada esperándola ya que se había preocupado por ella pero al ver entrar a su novia al departamento fue mucha su sorpresa al verla entrar con barias bolsas y barios peluches

-britt amor que es todo esto – pregunto santana con un poco de desconcierto

-esto no son para nosotras san, son para el bebe, todo lo que traje es para nuestro bebe incluyendo este peluche de pato se que lo va a amar – respondió britt mostrándole a santana todo lo que había comprado

Santana no podía creer todo lo que su chica había comprado para el o la bebe y no pudo contener una lagrima que rodaba por su mejilla y no dudo en abrazar a su novia y darle un dulce beso lleno de ternura, amor y felicidad

Por otra parte en la casa de los Berry ya estaban todos reunidos los señores B. se miraban con complicidad por lo que iban a hacer y fue cuando quinn empezó rompiendo el hielo

-señores Berry, eh venido para pedirles la mano de su hija para casarnos – dijo con un poco de timidez en su voz

-bien quinn solo dinos una cosa – se adelantó a decir Hiram

-que le estas ofreciendo a nuestra hija quinn – dijo leroy

-quinn que es lo que van hacer porque no les vamos a ayudar en todas las cosas que se puedan aparecer – dijeron ambos señores

Rachel no podía creer lo que sus padres estaban diciendo, no sabía cómo contestaría quinn a esto solo se le veía sorprendida pero luego se paró de sofá en donde estaban sentadas y sus padres igual se pararon dejando a una desconcertada Rachel sentada sin saber qué es lo que iba a pasar en aquella sala

-señores Berry yo amo a su hija y con o sin su aprobación me casare con esta mujer les guste o no

Rachel no sabía que hacer y Hiram y leroy se miraron sorprendidos ante la respuesta de quinn y soltaron una carcajada dejando a las chicas asombradas por que no sabían que estaba pasando

-hija, quinn, tienen nuestra bendición- dijo Hiram acercándose a quinn para abrasarla – pasaste la prueba quinn felicidades – dijo a su oído

Después de esto todos cenaron fuera para celebrar ya que tenían planeado que en 6 meses seria la boda y que santana y britt serían sus madrinas

En el departamento donde Vivian santana y britt todo estaba muy bien estaban cantando las 2 a coro la canción de I belive i can fly de R Kelly un poco triste pero les gustaba mientras acomodaban las cosas del bebe en un cuarto que estaban arreglando para la llegada del nuevo miembro de la familia Pirce/López

Al día siguiente quinn y Rachel llegaron al departamento de britt y santana para contarles lo que había pasado con la pedida de mano no sabían cómo iban a reaccionar las chicas de lo único que estaban seguras es que se iban a burlar y a reír a mas no poder de eso

Los meses pasaron rápido entre pruebas de vestidos para la boda de Quinn y Rachel, y el bebe creciendo de santana y britt

Durante esos meses Quinn estuvo mas cerca de beth y la invito a su boda, por otro lado Rachel fue a invitar a su madre a la boda y esta acepto con gusto pero no sabia si podía ir ya que estaba dirigiendo una obra de teatro en los Ángeles california

Después de 2 meses de la pedida de mano se lo dijeron a sus ex compañeros del club Glee pero lo que no sabían es que uno de ellos no quería que estuvieran juntas y tenía que impedir esa boda aunque se llevara en el camino a las otras chicas

Ya todo estaba listo para la boda, ya estaban los invitados los chicos y profesores de la escuela a la que fueron, sus familias y sus madrinas y fue cuando esta persona decidió cortar los frenos de la camioneta en la que se iban a ir de luna de miel lo que esta persona no sabía es que britt y santana también iban en ese vehículo y cuando se dio cuenta no sabia como arreglarlo al momento de saber que por su culpa las chicas habían tenido un accidente por culpa de su rabia y celos.


	3. entre la vida y la muerte

NA. Desde este capítulo quiero aclarar que santana no despierta la que canta es su alma

* * *

><p>Hospital merecí de la ciudad de california.<br>Prepárense para recibir a 4 chicas una en estado crítico – grito el jefe de urgencias  
>aquí están – grito una de las enfermeras<p>

Santana López con heridas en cráneo y estomago posibles hemorragias internas –dijo un enfermero pasándola al hospital

Rachel Berry brazo roto nada grabe – dijo una enfermera pasándola a urgencias para repararle el brazo  
>Quinn F. contusión y una pierna esginzada – dijo otro enfermero<p>

britany, contusión en el cráneo posibles costillas rotas - dijo un enfermero

Lleven a la señorita López a urgencias ¡muévanse! - dijo el jefe del hospital

**Alma de santana.-**

_Vamos a hacerlo todo_  
><em>todo<em>  
><em>por nuestra cuenta<em>  
><em>no necesitamos<em>  
><em>nada<em>  
><em>o a nadie<em>

Chicas q paso?- pregunto un medico  
>yo le pedí matrimonio y el camión salió de la nada - respondió britt con una voz quebradiza<p>

_Si me tumbo aquí_  
><em>si simplemente me tumbo aquí<em>  
><em>¿te tumbarías conmigo y<em>  
><em>te olvidarías del mundo?<em>

Santana me oyes- dijo quinn quien la estaba acompañando en el transcurso al quirófano

Santana quédate aquí con nosotras – dijo quinn en un último intento de que reaccionara  
><em>no sé<em>  
><em>cómo decir<em>  
><em>como me siento<em>  
><em>esas tres palabras<em>  
><em>son demasiadas dichas<em>  
><em>pero no son suficiente<em>

Santana tienes q vivir para estar con britt - dijo quinn con lágrimas en los ojos

_si me tumbo aquí_  
><em>si solo me tumbo aquí<em>  
><em>¿te tumbarías con migo<em>  
><em>y olvidaríamos el mundo<em>  
><em>olvidemos lo q nos han contado<em>

**Santana y quinn.-**  
>a<em>ntes de hacernos demasiado viejos<em>  
><em>enséñame un jardín<em>  
><em>que este repleto de vida<em>

**Rachel.-**  
><em>perdamos el tiempo<em>  
><em>persiguiendo coches<em>  
><em>a nuestro alrededor<em>  
><em>necesito tu gracia<em>  
><em>para recordar<em>  
><em>para encontrarme a mí misma<em>  
><em>si me tumbo aquí<em>  
><em>si solo me tumbo aquí<em>  
><em>¿te tumbarías con migo<em>  
><em>y simplemente olvidarías el mundo<em>

_olvida lo q hablamos_  
><em>antes de ser demasiado viejos<em>

todos cállense - dijo el jefe de cirugía  
>tenemos latido fetal - grito una doctora<br>se está colapsando! - grito un enfermero

**Santana, quinn y Rachel.-**

_Todo lo q soy_

Iniciando maniobras - decía una doctora

_Todo lo q fui alguna vez_

Listos para intubarla?.. Mantengan la vía estable - dijo el jefe

_Esta aquí en tus perfectos ojos_  
><em>tiene todo lo q puedo ver<em>

Doctores.- cargando a 120. ¡Fuera manos!  
>Se nos está lleno vuelvan a cargar<p>

**Alma de santana, quinn y Rachel .-**  
><em>no sé de donde<em>

Carguen a 200!- dijo la doctora de cardiocirujana

_Confundido sobre como también_

manos fuera! - grito el jefe

Regreso! Muévanse hacia el quirófano – grito la médico encargada de santana

**Santana.-**

_si me tumbo aquí_  
><em>si simplemente me tumbo aquí<em>  
><em>¿te tumbarías con migo<em>  
><em>y simplemente olvidarías el mundo<em>

le pedí q se casara conmigo y un camión salió de la nada- dijo britt con voz quebradiza


	4. quien fue

Cap. 4

Cuando metieron a santana al quirófano quinn y Rachel que ya estaban mucho mejor llevaron a britt para que la curaran y no fue muy difícil ya que a santana no le gustaría verla así.

Después de un rato llegaron todos los que estaban en la boda sin saber que es lo que había pasado los chicos se encontraron a quinn sentada enfrente de urgencias ya que le estaban poniendo a Rachel un yeso y a britt le estaban cosiendo una herida que tenía y poniéndole algo para sus costillas, la primera en ver a quinn fue su hija Beth quien no dudo en correr para abrazarla seguida de los chicos y los invitados de la fiesta

-chicas ¿qué fue lo que paso? – dijo la señorita Emma

-no sabemos bien Rach y yo íbamos atrás, britt iba manejando y santana de copiloto, cuando me di cuenta ya aviamos chocado y santana había salido disparada por el parabrisas – contesto quinn quien no era soltada por Beth

Después de un rato mas quinn les conto todo lo que estaba pasando, que britt y Rachel estaban en urgencias y que a santana la estaban operando

Al otro lado del hospital en urgencias britt le contaba a Rachel que bio un camión pero que los frenos no le respondieron, no sabía que había pasado lo único es que de algo estaba segura quien lo ala hecho se la iba a pagar caro por haber lastimado a britt, por haber hecho que santana estuviera así y sobre todo por lastimar a su esposa

En la sala de urgencias entre todos los que estaban ahí solo faltaban 2 personas pero a eso quinn no le dio importancia, la conversación se volvía más amena cuando llegaron 2 oficiales con los chicos y pidieron que uno fuera con ellos para poder decirle lo que había pasado, Emma y la entrenadora Sylvester fueron con los oficiales

-que pasa oficial – dijo Emma

- ya sabemos que fue lo que paso –dijo uno de los oficiales

- entonces hablen no se queden callados – dijo la entrenadora Sylvester

- este no fue un accidente, creemos que las querían matar por que los frenos del vehículo fueron cortados – dijo el segundo oficial

Las 2 maestras no podían creer lo que les avían dicho mientras la entrenadora su iva a hacer sus propias averiguaciones Emma le fue a contar a todos incluyendo a quinn quien se enfureció ante todo.

La entrenadora su estaba en el estacionamiento cuando vio llegar a uno de los chicos con un líquido raro en su camisa y no dudo en seguirlo hasta que llego a un ascensor y ollo algo que no se imaginó nunca

-dios que hice

Rápidamente la entrenadora se puso manos a la obra y fue investigando por su parte ya que no creía que los oficiales hicieran algo al respecto

Mientras esperaban los demás britt salió de urgencias junto con Rachel quien fue abrasada por sus padres quien acababa de llegar

Después las 3 chicas fueron llevadas a una habitación para que descansaran mientras terminaba la cirugía de santana

-¿porque a nosotras?, no entiendo – dijo una Rachel muy triste

-no se amor pero ahora quien nos necesita es britt y santana

Tras decir esto último las chicas se dieron un dulce beso para después dormir un rato juntas por culpa de los analgésicos que les habían dado a las 3

Mientras tanto en la sala donde se encontraban todos su se acercó a Emma y el señor Schuester para contarles lo que pasaba y unir fuerzas para averiguar por qué había hecho tal cosa

Mientras tanto en la habitación de las chicas empezó a sonar una canción (Letra de ¿Que Nos Pasó? )

_La vida pasa  
>el tiempo vuela<br>la distancia no se acorta  
>al contrario, me envenena<br>y me parte el corazón  
>(me parte el corazón).<em>

Las chicas no podían dormir así solo siguieron escuchando

_Las madrugadas son refugio de mi locura, y los recuerdos me amenazan y me clavan por la espalda, tantas dudas  
>(tantas dudas)<em>

De repente britt empezó a cantar la siguiente estrofa desconcertando a las otras chicas

_Que nos pasó?  
>¿Por qué nos perdimos?<br>¿Dónde quedo, aquello que nos prometimos?  
>¿Quién se metió entre nosotros?<br>¿Quién te lleno de primaveras esos ojos.  
>Que no me saben mentir,<br>que no me pueden mentir  
><em>

Después Rachel se le quedo mirando a britt y ella continuo con la siguiente estrofa

_Dime, que, después me quedare callado  
>seré parte de tu pasado<br>tan solo eso seré  
>Dime que, arranca esta maldita duda,<br>y sálvame de la locura  
>Después me alejare...<br>Yo me alejare..._

Quinn no sabía que iba a pasar todo era mucho para un solo día y no dudo en cantar la siguiente línea de la canción levantándose de donde estaba y acercándose a Rachel y a britt

_Que nos pasó?  
>¿Por qué nos perdimos?<br>¿Dónde quedo, aquello que nos prometimos?  
>¿Quién se metió entre nosotros?<br>¿Quién te lleno de primaveras esos ojos.  
>Que no me saben mentir,<br>que no me pueden mentir_

Cuando las 3 chicas estaban en un muy cálido abrazo empezaron a cantar juntas dejando salir unas cuantas lagrimas

_Dime, que, después me quedare callado  
>seré parte de tu pasado,<br>tan solo eso seré  
>Dime que, arranca esta maldita duda<br>y sálvame de la locura  
>Después me alejare...<br>Yo me alejare..._

_Yo me alejare...  
>Que nos paso...<em>

-chicas pueden pasar al observatorio de la sala de cirugía si así lo desean

Después de oír esta voz las chicas no lo dudaron y fueron allá

* * *

><p>NOTA DE AUTOR: los personages de glee no me pertenecen asi como tampoco el guion en el que se baso esta historia que fue basada en un capitulo de la serie grey's anatomy<p> 


	5. una decicion importante

Cap. 5

Quirófano del hospital merci.—

ya les hable a los chicos de nuestro antiguo club glee no tardan en llegar – dijo Rachel

Prepárense a operar a la señorita López – dijo el jefe

Está bien vamos a proceder – dijo la médico cardiocirujana

Chicos si quieren pueden ver la cirugía desde la sala de observación síganme- dijo un enfermero

ya allí se sentaron para ver la cirugía todos los del club glee pe ro britt, quinn y Rachel se sentaron hasta adelante para ver a santana en la mesa de cirugía

Listos hay q empezar – dijo el jefe

Solo respira santana, relájate, tienen todo bajo control – dijo Rachel desde el observatorio del quirófano

**Rachel.-**

2:00 y me llaman porque sigo despierta

¿Me ayudas a desenredar mi último lio?

No lo quiero. El invierno no es mi estación

Si, cruzamos las puertas

Sus ojos tan acusadores

Como si tuvieran algún derecho

a criticar

Hipócritas, todos están aquí por la misma razón

Por q no puedes saltar la pista

Parecemos coches sobre un cable

Tiene contracciones – grito una enfermera

Succionen la sangre q sale mientras saturamos y reparamos – dijo el jefe

Pararon las contracciones – grito la enfermera

Y respira, solo respira

Respira

Solo respira

Solo tienes q hacerlo de nuevo

Solo intentar dar una vuelta

Necesita tiempo para recuperarse si no la cerramos se va a desangrar hasta morir, vamos listos para el cierre abdominal temporal – dijo el cirujano a cargo

Llamare a la doctora mongo Mery para q la atienda – dijo el jefe

Sin embargo tú quieres

Por q no puedes saltar la pista

Parecemos choches sobre un cable

La vida es como un reloj de arena, pegado a la mesa

Nadie puede encontrar el botón de reinicio

Canta si entiendes

y respira

Simplemente respira

Chicas necesitan descansar un poco – dijo fin

Solo respira

Simplemente respira

Vamos chicas tenemos q estar bien cuando despierte santana – dijo quinn

oh, respira

Simplemente respira

Chicas vamos a pasar a su amiga a un cuarto de urgencias solo una de ustedes puede estar con ella – dijo el medico

Q britt este con ella – dijo quinn

Ok la subiremos en un rato les avisaremos – respondió el medico muy amablemente

Chicas ya puede pasar su amiga – dijo un enfermero

Ok nosotras les diremos – dijo quinn

Y donde esta britt?-pregunto Rachel

Esta con los demás en la sala de espera – dijo quinn- vamos Rachel hay q avisarle

Britt puedes pasar a ver santana al cuarto – dijo quinn

Enserio Rachel llévenme portavoz- dijo britt muy entusiasmada

Ahí es britt entra – dijo quinn

Britt.-

Tranquila mi santana los doctores están haciendo un plan para salvarte a ti y al bebe solo vive por mí –dijo casi sollozando britt

Hija tienes que decidir que quieres que ágamos, si sacamos al bebe ahorita o no – dijo una doctora q estaba cuidando a santana

* * *

><p>NOTA DE AUTOR: los personages de glee no me pertenecen asi como tampoco el guion en el que se baso esta historia que fue basada en un capitulo de la serie grey's anatomy<p> 


	6. la voz de la maldad

Cap. 6

Tras haberle dicho la doctora a britt que tenía que decidir qué hacer si deberían sacar a el bebe o no ella se quebró un instante hasta que algo paso y tuvieron que llevar a santana al quirófano donde iban a pasar a los chavos de glee

Mientras todo esto pasaba la entrenadora su seguía investigando quien fue el quien corto los frenos ya que sentía que la policía no hacía nada, en un momento de su investigación recordó como uno de los chavos era el único que no estaba feliz de la boda entonces supo que santana ni britt eran los objetivos si no que eran quinn y Rachel

En el transcurso de tiempo mientras llevaban a santana al quirófano y se posicionaban todos para ver la cirugía su y Emma estaban vigilando al único que no sentía remordimiento al ver a Rachel y a quinn en ese estado y lo empezaron a seguirlo pero cuando él se detuvo en uno de los pasillos del hospital y ellas se escondieron

-yo no quería hacerle esto a britt ni a santana aunque allá sido una perra

-pero yo si quería que les pasara eso a ellas dos por eso no te dije que también iban a ir ellas en el auto junto con quinn y Rachel

Cuando las dos maestras escucharon esto se dieron cuentan de quienes eran y que el asunto era más grave de lo que pensaban y rápidamente se alejaron de ese lugar y fueron al observatorio del quirófano para poder ver la operación de santana

Cuando esta acabo lo primero que hizo Emma fue llevar a las 3 chicas a su aviación y seguidas por su entraron cerraron la puerta y bajaron las persianas para que nadie las escuchara

-chicas esto no fue un accidente – dijo rápidamente Emma

- lo sabemos – dijo Rachel y quinn al mismo tiempo mientras abrazaban a britt para que se durmiera un rato

-como lo saben chicas – pregunto Emma mientras su vigilaba como una gran detective para que nadie sospechara

-britt nos dijo que si vio al camión pero cuando intento frenar no pudo y eso significa que alguien corto los frenos – dijo quinn con un poco de rabia en su tono de voz

- lo único que no sabemos es si nos querían matar a todas o solo a una o dos – dijo Rachel agarrando la mano de su ahora esposa para que se tranquilizara

- a eso venimos, ya sabemos que 2 personas están tras esto la primera solo tenía pensado en matar a las recién casadas pero luego descubrimos que una segunda persona quería hacerle daño a britt y a santana así que podemos decir que esto fue contra las 4 – dijo su aun vigilando que nadie escuchara

- pero quien quiere hacernos daño – dijo britt con un hilo de voz ya que estaba medio dormida

-eso es algo de que nosotras – dijo Emma señalando a su – tenemos que asegurarnos antes de actuar

-así que descansen ustedes nosotras seguiremos investigando – dijo su abriendo la puerta y arrastrando a Emma para que viera que alguien se acercaba

-chicas háganse las dormidas y pase lo que pase no digan nada hasta que regresemos – dijo Emma muy nerviosa y saliendo con su rápidamente de la habitación

Las chicas obedecieron pero no sabían por qué pero obedecieron al pie de la letra solo sintieron que dos personas entraron y revisaron si estaban dormidas y una de ellas empezó a disculparse con britt por lo que había hecho

-yo no quería hacerte daño britt lo ciento esto no era para ti

Quinn no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo pero sabía el porqué de las palabras de Emma y su, sabía que si abría los ojos algo malo podía pasar y solo siguió oyendo

-no te disculpes con esa tonta no supo apreciar lo que tenía con migo por eso le paso esto

-no ella no tenía la culpa de nada artie

Quinn apretó la mano de Rachel quien también oyó lo mismo quedando prácticamente sin palabras pero igual seguían haciéndose las dormidas bueno al menos ellas 2 por que britt si estaba dormida pero siguieron escuchando

-tu sabes que se lo merecían las 4, entonces por qué cortaste los frenos de la camioneta fin

Todo estaba claro de quien había sido pero aun así las chicas no podían creer lo que habían escuchado

Fuera de la habitación estaban su y Emma escuchando todo lo que pasaba ahí dentro y no dudaron en entrar disimuladamente a la habitación para evitar que pasara algo mas

-chicos es hora de que ellas vallan a ver como siguen de sus heridas

Tras eso los chicos salieron sin saber que pasaba y sin saber si los habían escuchado

-demonios porque nos querían matar ellos dos – dijo Rachel levantándose un poco adolorida

-por qué fin esta ardido al igual que artie – dijo britt sorprendiendo a todos

-tienes razón britt, pero debemos hacer que ellos se entreguen por su cuenta para no ensuciarnos las manos nosotras y ya se cómo lo aremos – dijo su un poco calmada


	7. caminando hacia la vida

Cap. 7

Les preguntare a mis amigas – dijo britt limpiándose las lágrimas – ahorita regreso mi Santi

Britt les explico lo q sucedía a quinn y a Rachel y la decisión q tenia q tomar, así q fueron a decirle a los chicos de su antiguo club glee ya que britt les explico todo a los chicos estos empezaron a discutir por lo q ella tenía q decidir….

_espera _

_espera al alba, querida _

Después de esto britt se fue caminando hacia el cuarto de santana

_espera, espera hasta q el sol brille _

_espera a que el cielo sea azul _

_y esperaras demasiado _

_él se abra ido. _

_**coro**_

_él se habrá ido _

_mmmmmmmm _

_uuummm _

_él se habrá ido _

Tienen un plan doctor – pregunto Rachel

Mañana la señorita López será trasladada al quirófano para ser nuevamente intervenida – respondió el jefe

_uuummm _

_él se habrá ido _

_uuuUUUUuuuu _

_él se habrá ido _

Chicos ahora lo q tenemos q hacer es orar por la vida de santana y su bebe – dijo mercedes

_uuuUUUUuuuu _

_él se habrá ido _

Empecemos chicos – dijo el señor Schuester

Y todos se fueron a la capilla a excepción de quinn y Rachel quienes fueron a buscar a britt

_**britt **_

_espera a no dudar más _

_espera hasta estar seguro _

_y esperaras demasiado _

_y él se abra ido_

(mente de santana )

-voy a abrochar el cinturón de las chicas- dijo santana deteniéndose al mirar hacia atrás

- que paso Santi – pregunto britt

- ahora me vas a pedir matrimonio y luego chocaremos – respondió muy preocupada

-entonces ponte el cinturón – dijo britt

-no te respondí, porque no lo sé – dijo santana

- ponte el cinturón – volvió a decir britt

- sabes yo quiero eso estar como quinn y Rachel, kurt y blane, Yo quiero eso, porque te amo – dijo santana y después la música empezó a sonar

**Santana.-**

_chica, me tienes corriendo bajo el sol _

_Dios sabe que me acabas de arreglar el día _

_Desde que estas por aquí _

_No puedo bajar el ritmo _

_Quiero verte caminando a mi lado _

_**Puck**_

_chica me tienes pensando en diamantes _

_bajando una rodilla, o quizás las dos _

_oh amor. ¿la gente puede pararse a mirar? _

_pero ni siquiera me importa _

_siempre y cuando está contigo _

_**Finn**_

_me tienes corriendo bajo el sol _

_no hay nubes en mi camino _

_debo estar corriendo bajo el sol _

_no hay lluvia en mi camino _

_(Prof. Schuester )_

_chica, me haces actuar como un loco _

_detrás de tu trasero como un perro viejo _

_oh, tengo este cohete _

_en el bolsillo delantero izquierdo _

_a punto de estallar como una bomba _

_**Rachel **_

_Algo me dice q tu nombre es Lucy _

_Porque todo sigue temblando alrededor _

_Podemos agarrar una habitación _

_Hacer q las paredes se caigan _

_Podemos hacer esto bien aquí y ahora, ahora, ahora _

_**Rachel, Prof. Schuester, finn, puck y santana **_

_corriendo bajo el sol _

_no hay nubes en mi camino _

_debo estar corriendo bajo el sol _

_no hay lluvia en mi camino _

_**Emma**_

_oye, supéralo _

_esto no es muy bueno para tu salud _

_oye, supéralo _

_**Quinn, britt, Emma **_

_oye, supéralo _

_esto no es muy bueno para tu salud _

_oye, supéralo _

_**Santana.-**_

_chica, me tienes corriendo bajo el sol _

_no hay nubes en mi camino _

_debo estar corriendo bajo el sol _

_no hay lluvia en mi camino _

_**Quinn, britt, Emma, santana**_

_sin duda _

_sin ninguna duda _

_y no hay nubes en mi cielo _

_sin duda _

_sin ninguna duda _

_y no hay nubes en mi cielo _

(ya en el mundo real)

Señorita López sé que duele pero vamos a bajar tu sedación y comprobar tus funciones neuronales. No luches contra la intubación. Esto no tardara mucho. ¿puedes seguirme con la vista? Con los ojos, ¿está bien? – dijo el doctor a cargo de reparar su cerebro

¿Puedes apretar mi mano?¿ y un dedo? ¿ puedes mover un dedo?- le pregunto la enfermera a santana

La voy a anestesiar. Es demasiado pronto para decir algo chicas – dijo el doctor

¿ella no respondió? – pregunto quinn

Abrió los ojos pero es demasiado pronto para decir algo chicas pero su amiga ya puede pasar- dijo el doctor

Britt pasa a ver a santana – dijo Rachel

Sabes Santi aunque no estés despierta ya me siento como la mamá de nuestro bebe ¿puedes tan solo…? ¿Puedes vivir? ¿Puedes vivir… por mí? Por favor… vive por mí – dijo britt con lágrimas en los ojos

_**alma de Santana**_

_sabes que no hay necesidad de esconderse _

_sabes que digo la verdad _

_**alma de santana y britt**_

_somos lo mismo_

_**santana **_

_y puedo sentir _

_todo lo que haces _

_escuchar todo lo que dices _

_incluso cuando estás muy lejos _

_**alma de santana y britt**_

_porque yo soy yo _

_el universo y tu _

_**alma de santana **_

_si, si _

_oh, si _

_y cuando estés por tu cuenta _

_te mandare una señal _

_solo para que sepas _

_que yo soy yo _

_el universo y tu _

_**britt**_

_el universo y tu _

_soy el universo y tu _

Santi quédate con migo

Después de esto la presión de santana empezó a subir provocando una gran alarma puesto que estaba muy delicada, los doctores entraron a ver q pasaba.

Tiene el vientre inflamado – dijo la doctora a cargo de su embarazo

Tiene edema pulmonar. Sus pulmones están llenos de fluido. – dijo uno de los enfermeros

Avisen a quirófano q estamos bajando, y también a los otros doctores díganles q ya llego la hora – dijo la doctora

En el transcurso al quirófano el alma de santana empezó a verse

_**alma de Santana **_

_estoy de rodillas_

_solo recuerdos _

_que me quedan por celebrar _

_no sé cómo _

_pero voy a salir adelante _

_tiro lentamente _

_de mi misma _

_voy a salir de esto _

_no hay salida _

_para estar a salvo _

_esto parece irreal _

_**coro **_

_nada ocurre fácilmente _

_siente este espacio vacío _

_nada es como parece _

_transforma mi pena _

_en gracia _

Ya los doctores estaban listos en el quirófano solo faltaba q llegara la cama de santana para poder actuar según el plan q habían trazado

_**alma de santana**_

_siento el frio _

_la soledad se despliega _

_como de otro mundo _

_Ya habían entrado con la cama de santana _

_pase lo que pase _

_no voy a desaparecer _

_pero sé que podría cambiar _

_**coro **_

_nada ocurre fácilmente _

_siente este espacio vacío _

_nada es como era _

_Ya estaban todos por comenzar cuando notaron q los chicos y chicas amigos de santana estaban sentándose en el mirador para ver la operación _

_transforma mi pena _

_en gracia _

_nada ocurre fácilmente _

_¿dónde empiezo? _

_**alma de santana**_

_nada puede traerme paz _

_he perdido todo _

_Solamente quiero sentir tu abrazo _

Chicos deberíamos orar a santana le gustaría que lo hiciéramos – dijo finn

Nosotras no hemos dejado de orar desde Aller – dijo quinn


	8. una nueva vida entre nosotros

Cap. 8

Dichas estas últimas palabras todos los chicos empezaron a orar por la vida de santana y de su hija o hijo ya que estaba a punto de empezar los doctores con la cirugía y no sabían q es lo q iba a pasar en ese momento de incertidumbre, quinn, Rachel y britt estaban recargadas en el vidrio q permite ver hacia el quirófano, mercedes, la profesora Emma y tina fueron con ellas pusieron su mano en su hombro en señal de apoyo y de repente oyeron la voz del doctor.

-definitivamente tenemos una nueva hemorragia

- saca el paquete abdominal cuidadosamente

- puede estar atrapados, irrigación

- denle heparina lentamente

- hay una nueva hemorragia en su cerebro – grito una de las muchas doctores que asisten a los titulares

- tenemos q volver a entrar en acción – dijo con preocupación el doctor q está a cargo de su cerebro

- doctora todavía podemos reparar su corazón de la otra forma – dijo la doctora q asistía a la titular encargada del corazón de santana

- él bebe está teniendo deceleraciones – dijo preocupada la titular encargada del bebe de santana

- este método no funciona pasemos al plan b – grito el jefe

-Vamos si pueden hacerlo un paso a la vez – dijo puck desde el mirador del quirófano

Mientras pasaba todo esto britt se desmoronaba segundo a segundo por ver a su amada ahí tirada en la camilla con todos esos doctores a su alrededor

**puck **

_Paso uno: dices q tenemos q hablar_

_El anda_

_Dices siéntate, es solo una charla_

_Él te devuelve la sonrisa educadamente_

_Fijas la mirada educadamente_

_Hacia el frente_

**tina **

_Algo parecía a una ventana a tu derecha_

_Mientras él se va a la izquierda_

_Y tú te quedas en la derecha_

_Entre las líneas del miedo y la culpa_

_Comienzas a preguntarse por qué viniste_

**britt **

_¿Qué hice mal?_

_Perdí un amigo_

_En lugar de la amargura _

_Y me hubiera quedado _

_Contigo toda la noche _

_De haber sabido cómo salvar una vida_

-Todavía está sangrando por algún lado – dijo uno de los titulares

_**quinn **_

_Déjale saber que sabes mas_

_Porque después de todo tu sabes mas_

_Trata de burlar _

_Su defensa_

_Sin conceder inocencia _

_**Rachel **_

_Haces una lista de lo que está mal_

_Las cosas que le has dicho dese el principio_

_Y rézale a dios que te escuche_

-Como van todos? – grito el jefe

**Emma, fin, artie, tina, mercedes **

_¿Dónde me equivoque?_

-¡ está entrando en paro ¡! – grito una de las doctoras

_Perdí un amigo_

_En lugar de la amargura _

_Y me hubiera quedado _

_Contigo toda la noche _

_De haber sabido cómo salvar una vida_

-¡Traten de estabilizarla!- dijo uno de los doctores que estaban operando

-¡ la perdemos ! – grito un enfermero

- no tiene signos vitales – grito el jefe

- comenzando masaje al corazón – dijo el doctor que la estaba operando en un intento de volver a santana a la vida

- encuentren el sangrado y párenlo – se oyó q dijo una voz

_**alma de santana **_

_A medida que comienza a levantar la voz_

_Tu bajas la tuya y le concedes_

_Una última oportunidad_

-jefe tienen un minuto para que su corazón vuelva a latir, o sacare a este bebe – dijo la doctora a cargo del embarazo de santana

_antes de rendirte_

_Pero rompes con aquellos a los que has seguido_

_Hará una de las dos cosas _

_admitirá todo _

_o dirá que no es el mismo _

_y empezaras a preguntarte por qué vino _

y cantando esto último el alma de santana agarro la mano de britani y esta supo q algo no está muy bien en esos segundos y empezó a llorar descontroladamente

_**coro **_

_*¿Qué hice mal?_

_Perdí un amigo_

_En lugar de la amargura _

_Y me hubiera quedado _

_Contigo toda la noche _

_De haber sabido cómo salvar una vida_

-él bebe ya está afuera y es una niña- dijo la doctora y dándosela a otra para q la checara - ¿ respira?

_¿Qué hice mal?_

_Perdí un amigo_

_En lugar de la amargura _

_Y me hubiera quedado _

_Contigo toda la noche _

_De haber sabido cómo salvar una vida_

-tiene mal color – respondió la otra doctora

_¿Qué hice mal?_

_Perdí un amigo_

_En lugar de la amargura _

_Y me hubiera quedado _

_Contigo toda la noche _

_De haber sabido cómo salvar una vida_

-No hay latido de la bebe, enciendan los monitores – dijo la doctora

- Santi, bebe no se mueran no me dejen – grito britani desesperada

- la señorita López esta devuelta – dijo el jefe

- tenemos q intubar a la bebe, inicien compresiones para la bebe – dijo la doctora

- ya detuvimos el sangrado – dijo uno de los doctores ahí presentes q están operando a santana

- apliquen morfina y bicarbonato a la bebe – dijo la doctora

- vamos pequeña vive – dijo quinn

- tengo latido de la bebe – grito la doctora

- el corazón de mamá es fuerte –dijo el jefe

_como salvar una vida_

Dicho esto todos los que estaban observando pusieron una cara de alivio y Rachel, quinn y britani se abrasaron y salieron de ahí.

* * *

><p>NOTA DE AUTOR: los personages de glee no me pertenecen asi como tampoco el guion en el que se baso esta historia que fue basada en un capitulo de la serie grey's anatomy<p> 


	9. atrapando a los culpables

**NA. hola quiero aclarar algo de este cap. cuando lean la parte donde se menciona la cuaad se refieren a la univercidad aqui en mexico es la univercidad de artes plasticas y visuales donde se puede estudiar fotografía, musica, pintura, direccion, teatro y todo eso esta univercidad se en cuentra aqui en guadalajara**

**NOTA DE AUTOR: los personages de glee no me pertenecen asi como tampoco el guion en el que se baso esta historia que fue basada en un capitulo de la serie grey's anatomy**

* * *

><p>Cap. 9<p>

Después de la operación de santana y de ver que la bebe ya había nacido su, Emma, Quinn y Rachel se fueron directo al cuarto donde las habían puesto para descansar para poder decidir que iban a hacer con los chicos ya que pensaban que podrían hacer algo contra la bebe

-chicas ustedes 2 actúen como si nada y no se separen de la bebe a menos que sea necesario, Emma tu vigila a santana y britt y yo vigilare a los chicos

-pero eso no es muy arriesgado – pregunto Rachel un tanto confundida

- explícate Berry – exigió su

- si, estamos en un hospital con guardias vigilando, solo digo que seria algo estúpido de su parte intentar algo para hacernos daño – dijo con un tono de voz serio y sarcástico a la vez

- tiene razón a menos que – dijo una quinn pensativa

- a menos que, que? – pregunto Emma

-_espero que no sea de mala suerte decir_ _esto_ – pensó quinn – a menos que se esperen cuando metan a Rachel al quirófano y sea el cambio de turno – dijo una quinn preocupada

- tiene razón su tenemos que vigilar a los chicos no a las chicas o a la bebe – dijo Emma

Tras estas ultimas palabras su y Emma fueron a vigilar a los 2 chicos mientras que quinn y Rachel se fueron a ver a britt

Cuando las chicas llegaron con ella lo único que decía es que no dejaran sola a su bebe que estuvieran con ella que por algo eran sus tías y estas se fueron a cuidarla

En el otro lado del hospital su y Emma se habían separado para cuidar y vigilar mejor Emma se había ido cerca de los cuneros mientras su observaba a artie quien era el mas metido en esto, en un momento determinado se oyó que el celular de artie sonó y el se aparto de donde estaba yendo a un lugar apartado donde nadie lo viera pero lo que no sabia es que lo estaban vigilando ya que paso algo que nadie se esperaba artie se levantó de su silla y no solo eso empezó a caminar por el pasillo como si se estuviera desentumiéndose y sacando de entre su pantalón una pistola

-maldita rata, nos mintió a todos mejor iré a avisarle a la policía y a Emma

Mientras su corría como loca para avisarles a los policías de lo que avía visto y avisarle a Emma lo que pasaba Rachel y quinn estaban con la pequeña bebe y estaban conversando

-Rach, amor, hay algo que no te e podido contar – dijo quinn con un tono de voz bajo

- que es amor

-si te acuerdas cuando nos graduamos y salimos de la cuaad

-claro que si, tu te graduaste como fotografía, britt en artes plásticas, santana en música y yo en teatro

-bueno, te quería decir que una señora dueña de una muy buena empresa nos quiere contratar a las 4 para trabajar con ella

Su ya le había avisado a los policías y a Emma de lo que pasaba y ahora se dirigía donde se encontraban las chicas y la bebe

-es en serio quinn, vamos a trabajar las 4 juntas

- bravo serán una muy bonita familia feliz

Al momento de ver de quien era esa voy vieron a un artie que le apuntaba a la bebe y sin silla de ruedas

-artie que estas haciendo baja esa arma – dijo quinn poniéndose en frente de Rachel y la bebe

-que pasa quinn tienes miedo de que te quite tu final feliz con la estúpida de tu mujercita

-no le hables así que te vas a arrepentir

En este momento vio como su le dio una señal para que hiciera que hablara y lo distrajera para que los oficiales pudieran arrestarlo

-que pasa a caso la puta de tu amiga no quiere a la bastarda que esta ahí

-por que, por que haces esto – dijo Rachel quien entendió que es lo que quinn intentaba hacer

- muy fácil Berry, britt fue lo mejor que me paso y cuando le iba a decir que ya podía caminar y que estuviera con migo que fue lo que recibí, ella se fue a vivir con la zorra de santana y tiempo después me entero que van a tener a una bebe, a esa bastarda que esta ahí – dijo apuntando a la pequeña – por esa bastarda britt no esta con migo

-britt nunca te quiso, siempre estuvo enamorada de santana – dijo Rachel

- por eso cortaste los frenos verdad – pregunto quinn

- si por eso yo corte los frenos, y por que le quería hacer un favor a este mundo librándolo de ustedes 4

Cuando menos se imaginaron la policía salto sobre el joven quitándole el arma y sometiéndolo para luego llevárselo detenido por lo que había hecho

Nadie podía creer lo que pasaba pero lo único que querían en ese momento era comer y descansar ya que Rachel iba a ser intervenida en un par de horas


	10. despertando a la vida

Cap. 10

Ya estaba santana en el cuarto de terapia intensiva y afuera estaba el doctor que la opero del cerebro hablando con las chicas

-hemos hecho todo lo que hemos podido ahora solo tenemos que esperar a que despierte- dijo el doctor

- ¿y el hecho de que apenas respondiera cuando le quito los sedantes? – pregunto quinn

- podría significar que no estaba lista para despertarse – respondió amablemente el doc.

-¿O? – pregunto britt

- o podría significar que su cerebro ha sido comprometido, y que no se va a despertar – diciendo esto último el doctor se retiro

- britt ve con ella, quédate a su lado, no te separes nosotras les diremos a los demás – dijo Rachel con una voz q le temblaba

- lo hare gracias Rach – le respondió britt

- no te preocupes va a despertar – dijo quinn poniendo una mano en el hombro de britt

-chicos vamos a traerles de comer a las chicas de seguro no han comido desde el accidente – dijo Emma

-britt ve con ella – dijo Rachel repitió ya que britt se quedo preocupada y no se movía

- eso are Rachel – y diciendo esto britt se alejó de la incubadora de la bebe y fue al cuarto de santana y se sentó al lado de ella agarrándole la mano

-quinn ben vamos para que comas un poco y que nos revise el doctor – le dijo Rachel un poco preocupada

- está bien Rach vamos – le respondió con seguido con un beso

Y se pusieron en marcha hacia el comedor y ya que terminaron de comer algo se dirigieron a ver al doctor para que las revisaran, a quinn por su pierna esginzada ya que le estaba molestando lo que le pusieron en urgencias y a Rachel le iban a operar el brazo en unas horas para repararle su brazo roto ya que había algo que estaba mal

- Sabes Santi es muy pequeña la bebe, pero es fuerte, pesa medio kilo…. De fuerza, lucha contra todas las.. Complicaciones tiene un precioso pelo negro, Santi, un precioso pelo, es… es preciosa aun no puede abrir los ojos, pero puedo decirte… que te busca ¿de acuerdo? Está preguntando por ti – dijo britani mientras la música sonaba en la mente de santana

**alma de santana **

_Tocando el alma de santana su propio rostro _

_*todas estas líneas que marcan mi cara_

_Te cuentan la historia de quien soy_

_Historias de donde he estado_

_Y de como llegue a donde estoy _

_Pero estas historias no significan nada_

_Cuando no tienes a nadie _

_A quien contárselas_

_Es verdad_

_Fui echa para ti *_

Y el alma de santana empezó a dar un recorrido por el hospital sin dejar de cantar

_*escale las montañas más altas_

_Nade a través del océano azul_

_Cruce todas las líneas y _

_Rompí todas las reglas_

_Pero cariño, las rompí todas por ti_

_Por qué incluso cuando estaba arruinada_

_Me hace sentir como si _

_Valiera un millón de pavos*_

Y diciendo esto estaba viendo a su pequeña bebe

_*lo haces_

_Y fui hecha para ti *_

Y siguió caminando por el hospital hasta llegar al cuarto donde estaba su cuerpo y britt

_*ves la sonrisa_

_Que está en mi boca_

_Está escondiendo las palabras_

_Que no salen _

_Y todos nuestros amigos_

_Piensan que estoy bendecida_

_No saben que mi cabeza es un desastre_

_No, no saben quién soy realmente_

_Y no saben _

_Por lo que he pasado _

_Como tu _

_Y fui hecha para ti *_

Y yendo hacia el lado de la cama donde estaban sus pies

_*todas estas líneas de mi cara_

_Te cuentan historias de quien soy _

_Tantas historias de donde he estado_

_Y como he llegado a donde estoy_

_Pero estas historias no significan nada_

_Si no tienes a nadie_

_A quien contárselas_

_Es verdad*_

Y diciendo esto el alma de santana apretó sus pies

_*que fui hecha para ti_

_Bueno es verdad _

_Fui hecha para ti *_

Y repentinamente santana despertó y se vio a si misma parada frente ella exclamándole una sonrisa por verla despertar y luego desvaneciéndose

-si – se oyó un delicado susurro que apenas fue pervivido por el oído de britt

-qué?, O dios mío – exclamo britt

- si – dijo en voz baja santana

- Santi qué? Qué? –dijo britt

-me casare contigo, – dijo santana con una pequeña pero alegre sonrisa

De repente britt la abrazo y salió del cuarto como pudo al cuarto de Rachel que estaba con quinn y todos los demás y grito que santana ya había despertado y que los médicos la estaban revisando.

* * *

><p>NOTA DE AUTOR: los personages de glee no me pertenecen asi como tampoco el guion en el que se baso esta historia que fue basada en un capitulo de la serie grey's anatomy<p>

gracias por leer


	11. ellos son Sofia, steve y john

NOTA DE AUTOR: los personages de glee no me pertenecen asi como tampoco el guion en el que se baso esta historia que fue basada en un capitulo de la serie grey's anatomy

NA: bueno creo que hasta aqui llego nuestra abentura juntos espero que les alla gustado esta historia ya que fue hecha con amor y si tienen alguna duda sobre esto no duden en mandar un mensaje o comentario

Gracias por haber viajado con migo en esta linda historia

atte: Elena Gómez

* * *

><p>Después de que santana le dijera que si aceptaba casarse con britt y de que ella saliera corriendo para decirles a sus amigas, los doctores le dijeron a santana que debería quedarse en el hospital mínimo 1 mes para que se recuperara en su totalidad cosa que no le hizo mucha gracia a santana pues no podía ver a su bebe ni moverse<p>

Pasaron 2 semas y las únicas que seguían ahí en el hospital eran quinn, Rachel y britt, santana se había hecho amiga de su enfermera cuyo nombre era cristina y a su parecer era fría y despiadada

-cristina por que no vas a hacer una cirugía en vez de robarle los expedientes a la jefa de cardiología

-fácil por la simple razón que me castigaron y cuando vuelva no quiero estar en ceros

-entonces yo fui tu ultima cirugía?

-por así decirlo si, ahora sigue tus ejercicios

-lo se pero ya pude estirar la mano no podemos ir a ver a mi bebe

-no todavía necesitas descansar – santana levanto la mano en una clara señal de decir algo con esta – esa es una señal ofensiva

-si!

-bien hecho chica

Santana solo rodo los ojos cuando escucho las risas de quinn y Rachel que estaban en la puerta observando todo

-de que se ríen

-de nada santana – dijo quinn

-ya saben cómo se va a llamar la pequeña bebe? – pregunto Rachel con un tono bajo

-pues yo le quiero poner Sofía y britt quiere ponerle helena como su abuela así que creo que se llamara helena Sofía

- que bonito nombre pero tienes que descansar para estar fuerte para tu hija – dijo cristina

-ella tiene razón – dijeron al mismo tiempo Q y R

-esta bien intentare descansar

Pero no pudo terminar hablar por que una enfermera llego corriendo para decirles que la bebe ya había abierto los ojos cosa que altero mucho a santana que intento levantarse y rápidamente quinn y Rachel la intentaron calmar a santana mientras cristina le dio un golpe en la cabeza a la enfermera y poniéndole un sedante a santana, ya que se calmo y quedo dormida santana y que la enfermera fuera regañada por cristina esta hablo con las chicas ya que tenia algo en mente

-chicas creo que hay una manera de que ella pueda ver a su hija pero ocupo su ayuda

-claro en que te podemos ayudar – dijo quinn quien estaba abrazando a su esposa por la cintura

-Si pero necesito que distraigan a su prometida y que se mantengan en los cuneros

- no te preocupes por eso nosotras nos iremos con ella para que no venga al cuarto de santana – dijo Rachel quien seguía con el yeso ya que se lo quitaban al día siguiente

No pasaron muchos minutos cuando cristina llego al cuarto de santana con varios de sus amigos que también estaban en su cirugía cristina se acercó a despertar a santana

-santana despierta

-que paso cristina por que hay tantos médicos aquí

-ellos nos van a ayudar para que por fin veas a tu pequeña

- eso es de verdad

Los demás médicos asintieron con la cabeza y empezaron a deslizar la cama de santana hasta donde se encontraban las chicas con la bebe pero sin antes de que uno de ellos distrajera a su jefa a una que no me contaron por que le decían la NAZI para que pudieran llevarla a ver a su pequeña tal vez no la podía cargar ya que no la podían sacar de ahí a la bebe y ella no podía entrar, pero adentro estaba quinn abrazando a su esposa y britt con un doctor quien llevo a santana hasta ahí acercando la incubadora de la bebe para que santana la pudiera ver

-hola hermosa, yo soy tu mami

-bien chicos hay que dejarlas solas un rato – dijo cristina para que los médicos se retiraran un momento

Ante aquella escena Rachel no pudo evitar soltar unas lágrimas rebeldes por aquella ternura que sentía cosa que para quinn no paso desapercibido y se acercó a su oído y con un susurro

-cuando tengamos a los nuestros van a ser igual de hermosos y luchadores que la pequeña Sofía

Rachel se volteo y le dio un dulce beso a su esposa quien no dejaba de abrazarla por la cintura, de repente Rachel se acercó al oído de su amada y con el ismo tono de voz que ella uso le dijo

-espero que no te arrepientas por que quiero 3 y tu los vas a tener

Rachel no podía creer lo que había pasado quinn se había desmayado tras ese comentario cosa que no pudo evitar preocuparse y al mismo tiempo soltar una sonrisa y los doctores, britt y santana al saber lo que Rachel le había dicho a quinn no pudieron contener la risa ya que quinn despertó en su cama con britt y santana ahí abrazándose y cristina y otra doctora que se llamaba kaly no sabia que estaba pasando

-que diablos paso?

-te desmallaste después de que Rachel te dijo algo – dijo kaly

-a si ya recuerdo, es que lo que dijo me tomo por sorpresa

- si a todos nos tomo por sorpresa quien pensaría que la enana quiere tener 3 hijo o mas bien que tu los tengas – dijo santana con una gran sonrisa picara

-dios les dijo

- para tu desgracia si y quería que supieras que no fue un sueño ya que le están quitando el yeso en estos momentos – dijo cristina que se estaba aguantando la risa

-corrección estaban, por que ya me lo quitaron – dijo Rachel entrando a la habitación

-entonces ya puedes tener a nuestros hijos – dijo quinn con una gran sonrisa

Todos se echaron a reír a excepción de Rachel que se quedo petrificada ante el comentario cosa que hizo que todos se rieran mucho mas de la cuenta, ya después de unos segundos quinn se levantó de la cama y se dirigió hacia Rachel y dándole un dulce beso que la saco de su estado

-hubieras visto tu cara Rach – dijo britt

-tranquila amor no vez que le puede hacer daño al bebe – dijo santana quien fue fulminada con la mirada de quinn

-que bebe quinn – pregunto una Rachel que no sabia como actuar

-mira amor iba a ser sorpresa pero ya que santana no pudo quedarse callada te lo voy a decir, bueno cuando fuimos a ver al doctor de este hospital para ver si podíamos quedar embarazadas yo regrese al día siguiente para que me hiciera una inseminación artificial, el desmallo no fue por la noticia si no por que estoy embarazada – dijo quinn con alegría en su rostro

-Rach te encuentras bien – pregunto britt

-v..o..y a ser m..amá –dijo tartamudeando para después desmayarse ante la noticia

Todas soltaron nuevamente la risa tras lo que había pasado después de un rato Rachel volvió a despertarse y lo primero que vio fue a quinn y lo único que atino a decir

-quiero un niño

Cosa que hizo que quinn la besara tiernamente y que las demás rieran

-pero no podremos saber que va a hacer y si es niña igual que beth y la pequeña Sofía

-pues igual será mi hija y la amare, solo espero que se parezca a ti

-bueno ya mucho romance ahora tenemos que planear mi boda y los doctores que me operaron tienen que ir y no acepto un no como respuesta – dijo santana apuntando a cristina y a kaly

-ok empecemos – dijo cristina

No pasaron muchos días para que santana se recuperara al 100 % y dejara el hospital con Sofía en los brazos

Las cuatro chicas se mudaron juntas, todas mimaban a la bebe pero también a quinn por su embarazo

No paso mucho tiempo de hecho solo pasaron 2 meses después de que santana salió del hospital para que estuvieran a unos cuantos días de la boda

-santana López ven para acá para ayudar con las cosas de tu boda – gritaron quinn y Rachel quien se encontraban en la puerta

-ya voy – grito – wow, quinn estas segura que tienes 2 meses por que parece que tienes 4

-lo se tengo cita con el medico mañana

Después de un rato ya que todas estaban en la sala con la pequeña Sofía britt estaba cargándola mientras Rachel estaba acariciando el vientre de quinn y cantándoles a las dos a el pequeño o pequeña que se encontraba en el vientre de quinn y también a la pequeña Sofía, de repente britt empezó a cantar la de bajo del mar de la sirenita cosa que hizo que quinn cantara con ella dejando sorprendida a las otras chicas

-oh por dios Berry que le has hecho a quinn nunca la había visto así

- yo no hice nada, creo que el embarazo tiene la culpa

- Berry no culpes al embarazo

- no lo ago, aparte, no crees que es muy pronto para que ya se le esté empezando a notar la panza

- si eso mismo creo yo pero abra que ver que dice el médico, solo esperemos que esta vez no se desmallen de la impresión

-jaja muy graciosa santana

- que!, fue gracioso

Al día siguiente las chicas fueron al hospital britt y santana fueron para que checaran a Sofía y quinn y Rachel para ver como iba el embarazo

-y bien doc como sigue mi pequeña – pregunto britt

- muy bien ya puede viajar

- entonces no la podemos llevar de vacaciones a la playa – pregunto santana

- claro pero tendrán que tener cuidado

- por supuesto – respondieron al mismo tiempo las chicas

- oiga doctora sabe donde esta cristina es que quiero darle la invitación de la boda – dijo santana

- pues no se decirle, creo que anda en cirugía ahorita

- ok le podría avisar que estamos aquí

- claro no se preocupen

Al otro lado del hospital ya le estaban haciendo un ultrasonido a quinn cuando de repente la doctora Arizona les dijo algo que no comprendieron al principio

-pues todo va muy bien

- que bueno me alegro

- si sus bebes van a crecer muy grandes y fuertes

- querrá decir su bebe no? – dijo Rachel

- no, felicidades van a ser madres de dos lindos bebes

- esta hablando en serio? – dijo quinn con una gran sonrisa en la cara

- o por dios son dos, que alegría – grito Rachel quien en seguida abrazo a quinn y le dio un gran beso

- que paso – pregunto britt y santana al mismo tiempo que entraban a la habitación con la bebe en sus brazos

- es que no va a ser un bebe – grito Rachel

- amor tranquila nos vas a dejar sordas – dijo quinn con una gran alegría

- haber explíquenos por qué no te entiendo – dijo britt

- ok yo te digo pero antes, santana dame a mi sobrina y tápales la boca a Rachel y a britt

- por que?

- te lo agradecerá tu hija

- ok

Santana le dio a la bebe a quinn y junto a britt y a Rachel una al lado de la otra y les tapo la boca para que no pudieran hablar

-Ahora que pasa quinn, por que me pediste que hiciera esto

- por que el doctor nos dijo que no era un bebe

- aja y eso que

- que son bebes, van a ser gemelos

De repente sintió como britt y Rachel intentaban gritar de la alegría y empezaron a saltar pero santana no despegaba sus manos por que su bebe estaba dormida

-ahora entiendo lo que me pediste

-te dije, era por el bien de nuestros oídos y los de la bebe

- mmm..ya..mmdh – trato de decir Rachel

- que? – dijeron santana y quinn al mismo tiempo

-santana tus manos

- a, sí claro

- ahora si que paso amor – dijo quinn quien ya estaba al lado de su mujer

-que tenemos que ir a comprar todo para los bebes a la voz de ya

- siii yo te acompaño al centro comercial – dijo britt

Después de varios meses bautizaron a la pequeña con el nombre de Helena Sofía Pierce López, quinn ya estaba a una semana de dar a luz pero al parecer se adelantó el parto de los bebes lo cual tuvieron que irse ese mismo día al hospital después del bautizo

Quinn fue ingresada inmediatamente para la sala de partos lo cual después de 2 horas de parto nacieron los gemelos John quien tenía unos ojos cafés oscuro y Steve quien tenía los ojos verdes claro, ahí estaban los pequeños John y Steve Berry Fabray

Después de 3 semanas santana ya estaba preparándose para su boda nunca pensó que ese día llegaría después de lo que había pasado y britt no podía creer que ese día se iba a cazar con la mujer que amaba era la persona mas feliz del mundo

La boda paso rápido, asistieron todos los del club glee y el hospital a excepción de fin y artie quien no sabían que pasaba con ellos, todos la pasaron muy bien en la fiesta no dejaban de jugar con los pequeños bebes no les podían despegar la mirada de ellos cuando llego el omento del baile ya para terminar la velada britt y santana empezaron a bailar, puck agarro a la pequeña Sofía y empezó a bailar con ella en los brazos lo mismo hicieron quinn y Rachel, quinn agarro a Steve y empezó a bailar con el mientras Rachel agarro al pequeño John para bailar con el mientras la música seguía sonando y seguían bailando no dejaban de reír ya que la pequeña Sofía no dejaba de golpear a puck cosa que hizo que santana y todos empezaran a reír y que los gemelos empezaran a aplaudir

Pasaron los años las chicas compraron entre las 4 una casa grande con jardín y alberca donde pudieran estar con sus hijos, también se enteraron que en la boda de santana y britt artie le disparo a fin por haberlo delatado haciendo que este muriera al instante y que cuando el se dirigía para la boda de las chicas en una de las curvas de la carretera perdió el control y callo al barranco haciendo que muriera casi al momento

Ahora las chicas viven plenamente en su casa con sus hijos ahora ellos ya están a punto de terminas la secundaria con las mejores notas de la escuela y siendo los mejores por no discriminar a nadie y ser los mejores atletas, y se preguntaran como se todo esto, bueno es muy fácil

-Sofía vas a llegar tarde a tu graduación tus mamás te esperan – gritaron al mismo tiempo quinn y Rachel

- ya voy tías no tardo

Así es yo soy aquella bebe soy Helena Sofía Pierce López aquella bebe creció y se convirtió en un gran orgullo para su mamás y tías

-Sofía te estamos esperando cariño – dijo santana entrando a la habitación

- ya voy mamá solo me despido

- otra vez contando lo que paso antes de la boda de tus tías hasta ahorita

- lo siento pero es interesante y algún día podría ser una gran novela

- ok señorita pero ahorita es tu momento no tardes que tus primos ya se desesperaron y se pusieron guapos solo porque es tu graduación

- ok mami no tardo

Bueno creo que ya es todo y lo único que puedo decir es adiós y hasta la próxima aventura…..


End file.
